custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Impulsae
Impulsae Qokoraan is the Prince of the Draconian Race, and is from the planet Dovahlien. History: Early Life: Impulsae was born to the King Coershun along with his twin sister Telsara. Unfortunatly, their mother died after birth, leaving Coershun distraught. Throughout his childhood, Impulsae spent his time learning the art of combat, and mastering his elemental powers. The sage, Drakkus often lead the lessons, and Impulsae became most adept at using his powers in conjucntion with normal combat. While smart, his sister Telsara often was given more attention to, mainly becuase of her gender, and that she was able to help Coershun defuse severl situations at the age of ten, marking her as prodigy, and making sure Impulsae wasn't noticed by others in the royal house. Trials At this point in time, Impulsae is fully grown at the age of twenty, and is prepared to duel his sister for the throne when his father dies. However, one day when he visits Drakkus for advice on how to deal with Abadonn, who had recently began fighting with his father. Once he arrived, he learned from Drakkus that Abadonn was planning a coup upon his father, and planned to put himself and his line upon the throne. The next day, he challenged Abadonn to a duel over the throne, which attracted much attention. The General accepted the duel, and declared it to be to the death. The day after that, the time for the duel began, and Impulsae was able to defeat the general, who was being helped by another Draconian, named (removed because I want to write a story about this). Impulsae spared his life, and exiled him and his son Cyrano to the island Dukaan (meaning dishonor in Draconian). When his father died due to illness, he challenged Telsara to the throne. He was able to defeat her, and also exiled her to Dukaan. He then began a great renaissance, which brought about many great leaps forward in technology (basically how humanity could have been without the dark ages). At the age of thirty, he still rules. Life in other dimensions: Construct Multiverse: In the Construct Multiverse, the Ascension groups took over Dovahlien, and killed Coershun. At this time, Impulsae and Telsara were eight, and were taken on a ship to leave Dovahlien to escape from the Ascension group. The ship eventually crashed into the Matoran Construct, and Impulsae and Telsara were able to evacuate the ship into the Matoran Universe. After being exiled from the surviving Draconians in the southern isles, they ended up in Tetris Nui, as merchants (current age is 16). If this universe, Impulsae and Telsara have no problems with each other, and get along to survive. Mutare Universe: Impulsae's life was the same, untill on the way to meet Drakkus, he met three beings who could not speak Draconian. Abilities and Traits: Impulsae is strong and fast, and is able to cover at least a few kios within thirty minutes. He is a master at combat, and his skills are nearly un-parreled throughout his race. His control over the elemtent of lightning gives him even greater power, and he is able to use that in conjunction to his attacks. Personality Impulsae isn't afraid to say what he thinks, but he knows that angering certain people might not be the best idea at time, and keeps his mouth in check. He is inepdet in dealing with politics, and often asks Drakkus to assist him. He likes to fence, and enjoys listening to music and reading poetry. He often fights with his twin sister, and is unsure how to overcome her when the entire nobility backs her. He dislikes seeing others in pain, and will often check to make sure that they are o.k. before moving on. He dislikes the thought of the peasent living in poverty, and aims to become king and make conditions better for the common people. Tools: Impulsae carries two staff/swords (glaves?) and often two shortswords. Appearances: *''Dark Paths'' (First appearance) *''In the Affairs of Dragons'' (Echo 1's story, alt dimension) Trivia: *He hates his sister, who often seeks to work in her own personal gain. *He dislikes the current state of Dovahlien, and wants to make conditions better for the common Draconian. *He has feelings for Hyve. *In Draconian, Impulsae's last name is lightning-body, and his line has ruled Dovahlien since the Draconians were united as a species. *His theme is "Reptile" -Crowd Control Remix- by Skrillex.